The Hand of Doom
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto ends up in Marvel and mentored by Doctor Doom. Who has his sights set on conquering the ninja world.


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Naruto walk down the hallway leading to the stadium where the ninja exams were held as well as other events for the Leaf Village. It's been years for him since he last set foot in the village. He still remembers that day, when his master open the portal to his world. His master had open the portal in one of his experiments in gathering knowledge and power. His master could do things that even ninjas with all of their power of chakra couldn't do. And he was pulled into his master world as he still had the fox inside of him, which was why he was pulled into the portal. There his master took the fox out of him along with the two pieces of his birth parent's souls. That's how he learn who his parents are and what they did to him for the village that never saw him as a hero.

His master took him under his wing and taught him. He became the parent figure he had always been looking for, and Naruto did all that he could to pay his master back. He learn science and technology from his master, fighting skills from the best warriors and fighters around the world, and spent countless hours studying the world's most powerful heroes and villains. All this to become his master's most powerful servant.

As for his birth parents and the fox that was sealed inside of him by them. The fox became a source of power for his master and a tool when he has a use for them. And his parents souls were place inside robots that are made using both science and magic, with magic seals and backup systems that would never allow them to disobey an order given to them by him or his master.

Then once he was ready his master reopen the portal to his world so that he can conquer it for him. And he wasn't alone.

Naruto step onto the stadium's box seat that was reserved for the nobles who gambled on the ninja exams, the best seats in the house. On either side of him are his birth parents, Minato and Kushina both of which have robot bodies that look like them in their prime. And in the field are what's left of the ninjas and villagers of the Leaf Village. They're all trap in a force field that only lets things in not out.

The stadium is the only large intact building left after the invasion. The village is in ruins with nothing but the dead both human and the summons that tried to fight off the army of sentinels. His master had taken the base line sentinels that were built to hunt down mutants and improved on the design and programing. These sentinels couldn't disobey orders like the original sentinels always seem to do. Their advance bodies and programing allow them to adapt their structure, powers and strategy to counter any target, allowing them to win in almost any scenario. (1) (2)

"Hello old man," Naruto said into the loud speaker letting all the ninjas and the Hokage to hear him.

"Naruto?" the Hokage grasp hearing Naruto's voice again.

"Yes it's me and it was I who lead the invasion. And don't have any hopes of the ninjas outside of the village saving you," Naruto said as he creates scenes around the energy dome the surviving villagers are trap in. The scenes showed the ninjas on missions being hunted down by the sentinels. Most of the time the ninjas didn't even had the chance to defend themselves as the sentinels in groups of 5 blasted them from the air, they didn't even gave out a scream as they were reduced to blasted bones.

The Hokage saw his two students giving the sentinels hunting them a fight. Jiraiya had summon the toad boss who managed to destroy three of the sentinels before reinforcements of 10 came flying in and killing him. Jiraiya himself only managed to last a couple of seconds during the battle after he had summon the toad boss. The sentinels had fired on him as he stood on the toad boss head, leaving him wide open. Tsuande had managed to destroy two of the sentinels using her super strength. But seeing her student Shizune dying in a blast of energy from one of the sentinels distracted her. Allowing the two other remaining sentinels to blast her reducing her body to darken bones.

"Naruto why have you done this?" the Hokage ask.

"Why are you asking when you already know the answer," Naruto said as dozens of sentinels appeared around the stadium.

"Then why are we still alive?" the Hokage ask.

"I wanted you and the surviving people of this village to know why and who is doing this to you. I wanted to see your faces for the last time as it's my face is the last thing any of you see. I wanted to show my birth parents, Kushina and Minato who's souls are sealed in the two robots with me. Who can only obey and watch, unable to do anything on their own free will. As, I exterminate every single person on this world who thinks of themselves as a Leaf Villager, ninja or not. The very village that they choose to care more then their own child and which village never once cared about me other then as a weapon to defend said village. I want to watch as all of you die," Naruto said.

The sentinels all fired at full power on what's left of the Leaf Village. Naruto smiled as he saw the Hokage, the ninjas, the villagers, his old classmates who had survived up till now, all died in the blast. He did saw that girl Hinata, now a woman who use to spy on him behind things, had just stared at him with sad eyes even as her flesh was burned away. He guessed that she had been spying on him because she had feeling about him, but he just shake off those thoughts. If she had cared about him, she would had did something when she still had the chance to do so.

"Is it done?" his master voice ask through the com link.

"Yes master. The Leaf Village is no more," Naruto said.

"Now you're personal affairs are dealt with. It's time for your homeworld to know the name of Doom," Doctor Doom said. (3)

"Yes master. My world will kneel before you and the other Hidden Villages will do the same or fall like the Leaf Village. For I am The Hand of Doom," Naruto said. (4)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The reason why the sentinels are always turning against their creators is because the ones who made them are mutant haters and who had a mindset that can't ever let them see that mutants are humans and the sentinels only followed the programing the ones who made them encoded into them. Which ends up in them enslaving all humans so that mutants can never be born from them even if that means them killing off a large chunk of said humans that they're suppose to be protecting.

2 - Seeing how the sentinels in bad futures are able to kill off Marvel's heroes and villains. Means that the ninjas have the same amount of chance in fighting against them and winning.

3 - Doctor Doom is on the top Marvel villain for a reason. And Naruto has been mentored by him since the age of 8.

4 - All the ninjas with the Leaf headband and the people living in the village are all dead. So the fic will only have ninjas from other ninja villages in it.

!


End file.
